Friend or Snake?
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Marauder era, fifth year.  Everyone seems to be against Lily's friendship with Snape.  Can they prove he's not worth it?  What will happen if they do?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Friend or Snake?

Summary: Marauder era, fifth year. Everyone seems to be against Lily's friendship with Snape. Can they prove he's not worth it? What will happen if they do?

**Note: I like this. I've been toying with the idea for a while now. Yeah it's got my OCs in it. But I think I'll bring Mary in too. Let's see how this goes, hmm.**

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express chugged along its tracks, taking eager students, and nervous first years, to Hogwarts. For some students, it was their fifth year. Five long years at Hogwarts, spend disliking a certain house.

In one of the back compartments sat three girls. A blonde, a brunette, and a black-haired girl. They were awaiting the arrival of their redheaded friend, who seemed to have completely forgotten them when they had, quite literally, bumped into one Slytherin, a certain Severus Snape, on the platform.

"I don't see why she's friends with him."

Celeste Helms scoffed, flicking her brown hair over her should. "I know what you mean. He's like a dog! A lost, kicked little puppy clinging to the first person who's shown him some positive attention."

"Sounds about right." Gwendolyn 'Gen' Moore crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring out the window.

The first girl to speak, Marci Morrow, sighed. "I guess we really can't do anything about it."

"But we can."

The girls glanced up as the door flew open. Two of the three quickly hid pleased expressions as four Gryffindor boys stepped inside.

James Potter, his black hair messy as usual, politely invited himself to sit down. He sat down next to fellow Chaser Gen and added, "Can't we? Or would you three hate us for doing it?"

"What would you want in return?" Celeste asked, narrowing her brown eyes to slits.

James glanced at the other three boys. It was Sirius Black who spoke next.

"Well, we really wouldn't want anything in return..." he began, trying his best not to pointedly look at Gen, "honestly, I'd be glad to do it for free."

"And I'm actually willing to take you up on that." Gen said. "You wouldn't happen to have any idea where they are, would you?" she asked, narrowing her light blue eyes to slits. "Because if you do -- "

"I assure you, we don't." Remus Lupin said. He looked rather pale and tired, but managed a small smile nonetheless. "If we did, I don't think the ride would be peaceful."

Sirius and James tried to muster up innocent smiles while Peter Pettigrew looked a little timid. "Maybe we should go -- " he began.

"Go find them?" Sirius said, knowing full-well that that was not the end of the sentence Peter was about to say. "Excellent idea!"

Celeste, for one, breathed a sigh of relief after the Gryffindor boys left. She did not like them. She was actually a bit wary of them. Especially when they were doing their best to look sweet and innocent.

But no sooner than they had gone did the door slide open again. This time it was another Gryffindor girl, Mary MacDonald.

"Can I sit in here with you lot?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as she did. "Those Slytherins, they're relentless. The prefect meeting is out, but instead of doing anything about them, the prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl ignore them!"

Marci moved over, allowing the girl some space. Mary gladly took it and she, Celeste, and Marci were soon engrossed in conversation. Gen meanwhile, nodded off.

After the witch brought out the lunch tray, the door did not open until it got darker outside. In stepped redheaded Lily Evans, a tiny smile on her face.

"Sorry," she began, "Sev and I got a bit engrossed in conversation about -- "

Mary got to her feet as Lily entered and now she cut her off. "Lily, I would think you of all people know how Slytherins are! You're Muggleborn! Do you know what they say about Muggleborns? They called them Mudbloods! You and Gen should know that. Being frineds with a Slytherin is just asking for trouble."

Lily shook her head. "Snape wouldn't say such." she said. "He would never... he has never... I have never heard him call anyone a Mudblood!"

"I have." Gen said, having awoken to the sounds of Mary and Lily's voices. "He's said it to my face." she added.

Lily opened her mouth and then quickly shut it. "He'd never." she said. "He doesn't like hearing anyone else say it."

"He puts on a show for you then." Celeste said, crossing her legs and settling back in her seat. "Because I know I've definitely not seen the Severus Snape you've seen. And you know how he is about Potter! The minute he sees him, he hexes him! What kind of person does that make him?"

"Potter does the same thing!" Lily shouted. "That arrogant toe rag starts it half the time!"

"And Snape starts it the other half." Gen said. "I know you put up with my friendship with James," she added, "but it's different. James is a decent person if you let him in. You just refuse to see it!"

"Maybe you refuse to see that about Severus." Lily said stubbornly.

Mary, Celeste, Gen, and Marci exchanged looks. "Fine, Lily," Celeste said, "have it your way. He's going to slip up one of these days. And when he does... well, we will be here for you. Like friends should be."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lily sank down next to Gen. "Thanks." she grumbled. 'But he won't. He's different, I know he is.' she added silently.

The atmosphere in the compartment seemed very strained but the five girls continued to carry on conversations as though nothing happened. When the train finally pulled into the station, Celeste and Mary seemed determined that Lily stay with them.

And she actually seemed to want to stay with them, too. Though whether it was real or she could not find Snape, none of the girls knew.

After the ride to Hogwarts, the girls settled down at the Gryffindor table. During the sorting, things seemed to be getting better. Lily and the others cheered their new Gryffindors, and the other girls did not hiss at the new Slytherins.

While they ate, Lily seemed to be happy and content with her fellow female Gryffindors. She talked and laughed with them, not even bothering to look at the Slytherin house table.

But Gen did. Snape did not look too happy. And she figured they would get an earful of it soon enough. Lily always seemed to side with Snape. And things would probably not be any different now that they were all back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Friend of Snake?

**Note: Thanks for the response guys. And thanks for waiting patiently for me. If you guys did. There's a lot going on around here and I've barely found the chance to even get online.**

Chapter 2

"Knew that was too good to last." Gen sighed. The five girls had headed to their potions lesson, with Lily soon rushing away from them to sit with Snape.

Marci shook her head. "And by the end of the lesson I'm sure we'll hear..."

She trailed off, but the other three finished her sentence. "'Sev was a bit upset that I brushed him off yesterday. It was all I could do!'"

Gen sighed as she shifted through her bag for her scales. "I really wish she would stay over here. Potions are not my friend. I hate them, they hate me and Slughorn dislikes me as well." she grumbled.

But they were soon silenced by the difficult task Slughorn had set upon them. The bright pink potion they were supposed to be making really did not seem to come out bright pink. Except of course for Lily and Snape.

As Celeste glanced around the room, she was glad her potion wasn't the only oddball of the batch. Hers was purple, Marci's was a deep red, Gen's and Mary's were both similar shades of green. Even Remus Lupin's potion was a light blue.

A half hour later as Mary, Celeste, Marci, and Gen headed out the classroom, they were laughing and joking about their mess that was supposed to be a Peaceful Solution.

"Pink's a horrid colour anyway." Gen said, hitching her bag higher.

"Pink should be McGonagall's colour." Marci giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Mary added thoughtfully. "I mean, we all have our secrets, right?"

The other girls nodded thoughtfully. As they headed to Transfiguration, they enjoyed a few pink jokes at Professor McGonagall's expense. But as soon as they reached the classroom, their giggles had vanished. If McGonagall caught them laughing, about her no less, she would be sure to snap at them.

Right when the lesson was about to start, Lily slid into the empty seat next to Mary. "Sorry," she began, "I just -- "

"Got caught up." Celeste frowned. "With Snape." she added, shaking her head. "Honestly, Evans, what are we going to do with you?"

It was Lily's turn to frown. "What do you mean?" she demanded. "He's just a friend. Just like you guys."

"Frankly, we don't go around calling people "Mudbloods." Mary began.

"And we don't go around using Dark Magic behind your back." Celeste added.

"Severus doesn't do that." Lily whispered. "I would bet anything on it."

"Would you bet a date with James Potter?" Gen asked innocently.

Lily huffed and refused to speak to the other girls for the rest of the lesson. She even refused to acknowledge them. As soon as their lesson with McGonagall was through, Lily raced out of the classroom, nearly knocking Peter Pettigrew down in her haste.

"Where is she heading in such a hurry?" Celeste asked.

"Probably to tell on us." Marci answered sadly.

She was right, to a degree. Lily did not stop until she bumped into Snape. Panting, she told him what the girls had said.

"... And Gen asked if I would bet a date with James Potter!"

Snape frowned but said nothing. He was tempted to snap back with a few insults she could take back to Gwendolyn Moore but he held his tongue.

"Sometimes I wonder if they really are my friends." Lily sighed.

"Hmm." Snape shook his head. "I can't answer that, Lily. I'm sorry."

"I know." Lily let out another sigh. "I just hate how they talk about you. Like you're something awful."

'They're not the best lot of girls themselves.' Snape thought. He shook his head, his greasy hair falling in his face.

"Ignore them." he told Lily. "You know it's not true. I'm sure they're just... saying such things because they hate our friendship." 

"Yeah..." she said softly. "Yeah you're right. But it's hard to ignore them when I share a dorm with them. Granted, upstairs they don't usually say such awful things. Usually they wind up beating each other with pillows and whatnot."

She giggled thoughtfully. Then she frowned. "I wish they would grow up!"

Snape cocked his head to the side, thinking. Maybe he could help the girls along. Help them grow up. He wouldn't think of it as hexing. He would think of it as helping Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 3

Lily sighed softly as she settled herself down in the library. It was the first Saturday of the school year and everyone else had something to do. Gen was down on the Quidditch pitch with Potter, Celeste and Marci were hidden behind a stack of books in the Common Room, and even Severus had said he had to be elsewhere.

"Looks like it's just you and me, books." Lily said softly. Mary had been nowhere to be found so Lily headed to the library instead.

The library itself was strangely empty and quiet. On occasion, the door would open and a timid first year would ask Madame Pince, the librarian, for help finding or reaching a certain book.

Lily smiled to herself as she spotted a small redheaded Hufflepuff, who seemed to be smaller than the rest of the first years, approach Madame Pince.

'I remember when we were that small...' she thought sadly. 'Sometimes I wish we could stay that way. It's a shame we're only that small once.'

After she turned her attention back to her books, she decided she could not focus then and there. She slammed her books, returned them to their shelves, and left the library.

Ducking away from Peeves, she headed down a hidden corridor, where she felt she made a wrong choice.

She heard the cackles of Slytherins doing no good. After a moment of thought, she dropped her bag, pulled out her wand and headed down the corridor.

Four Slytherins, all of them seeming to be in the sixth or seventh year, had ambushed the little redheaded Hufflepuff she had just seen in the library.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted, drawing her wand.

One of the Slytherins laughed. It was Bellatrix Black.

"And what do you intend to do Evans?" she asked. "Are you going to protect the little Mudblood? I assume you are."

"I think you assumed right. Now leave her alone! She's just a first year. And you lot are cowards!"

One of the Slytherins she could not see in the back of the group began to fidget uncomfortably. She ignored this one and instead focused her attention on Bellatrix.

There was a bang, a flash, a squeal, and the corridor was soon filled with dust and smoke. During that time, the Slytherins decided to make a run for it.

Coughing, Lily waved her wand. The smoke and dust cleared and she saw the first year cowering and trying to make herself smaller.

"You're OK now." Lily told her, kneeling down next to her. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "the Slytherins are just cowardly gits."

The tiny girl smiled shyly. "I know. My sister warned me about them but I never thought they would be that bad."

Lily managed a smile of her own. "Has your sister left school?" she asked, helping the Hufflepuff to her feet.

"Yes, she left last year."

"Do you want me to walk you to your Common Room?" Lily asked. The girl nodded and she and Lily headed to the Hufflepuff Common Room. After leaving her there, Lily headed back to Gryffindor Tower, smiling to herself.

She did not hear her name until the person calling her shouted it for the half dozenth time.

"Hey Sev." she said, slowing down enough for him to catch up. "Where have you been?"

"Just being busy." he said, thrusting his hands in his pockets and glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Anything on your mind?" he asked.

Lily stopped and sighed. "Yes, there is." She launched into the story of what had happened between her, the Hufflepuff first year, and the Slytherins.

"Honestly, and I mean no offense by this, but some people in your house can be such cowards!"

Snape shifted his weight but his expression remained unreadable. "That they can be." he said finally. "Of course, Bellatrix can be very intimidating." he added.

"That's no excuse!" she said.

'Of course it isn't.' Snape thought bitterly 'But it's the truth.'

"But then... isn't half of your house cowardly as well? Potter, for instance. He hexes me for no reason. And it takes all four of them to do it. I wonder... is that brave?"

"Potter," Lily spat, "is nothing more than a child! He is absolutely one of the worst, horrible, pathetic..."

Snape did not hear the rest of her rant. He did not need to. Just that little bit put a smile on his face and knocked any thoughts of being a coward out of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Friend or Snake?

**Note: My apologies for lack of updating. I keep thinking of different things for this but I do enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

James Potter sat in the back of the Potions classroom, scowling among the smoke issuing from the cauldrons surrounding him. His scowl, naturally, was directed towards one Severus Snape. One Severus Snape who happened to be sitting next to Lily Evans.

"What makes her like him so much?" he whispered.

Not expecting an answer, James jumped slightly when his best friend, Sirius Black, said, "It's the grease, I imagine."

As they tried to stifle their laughter, James felt rather than saw the glare from another friend of theirs, Remus Lupin.

James resumed work on his potion, looking up on occasion to scowl at Snape. He figured Snape probably knew he was scowling at him. And why.

And he was probably enjoying making James livid and jealous.

James stirred his potion, willing it to turn the shade of red it needed to be. As he stirred, James wondered what the effect of his half-finished potion would be.

Especially with mixed with the greasiest of hair...

James watched to make sure Professor Slughorn, and Remus, were not watching him. Slughorn was on the other side of the room, talking with a Slytherin. Remus was engrossed in his own potion.

James pulled his wand of his his pocket and quickly swished it over his potion, whispering a spell as he did. A small ball of his potion floated up. It was about the size of a Golden Snitch and was bright red. Very quickly James flicked his wand and sent it flying across the classroom.

James tried his best to hide his laughter as it hit Snape's head and immediately turned his already ruined greasy black hair into brittle, dry strands.

One detention issued later, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew headed out of the classroom to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I'd say it was an improvement." Sirius remarked casually.

"Pity Sluggy turned it back."

"That was childish!"

James stopped and turned around. Sure enough he found himself facing Lily Evans. Her hands were on her hips and her body language oozed disgust and anger, but James thought she had never looked prettier.

"Evans." he remarked coolly.

"How could you do such a thing?" she demanded.

"Well I did need a test subject, and Snivvy was sitting right there..."

Lily huffed. Peter timidly hid behind Sirius, expecting her to draw her wand. Instead, Lily asked, "You expect me to date you, Potter?"

"Well, yeah," James began, rumpling his hair, "I do."

"Ha! I'd rather date a first year. They're much mature than you are." Turning on her heel, she stalked off, no doubt heading to the library instead of to lunch.

"Ouch." James said softly.

"Did it really hurt?" Sirius asked.

James grinned. "No. She's just playing hard to get is all."

Remus frowned. "Do you really think she is?" he asked. Getting a sour look from James, he added, "Honestly, Prongs, it doesn't seem like she fancies you. At all. And in fact I'd say you'd have to look no further than Gwendolyn."

James laughed at this. "Gwennie? And me? No, no I know who she fancies. And it's not me. Not you either, Padfoot."

Sirius frowned but otherwise pretended to have not heard that.

The four boys were silent until they reached the Great Hall. They settled themselves close to Mary, Celeste, Marci, and Gen. The four girls glanced at the boys, but seemed to be fine with them sitting with them.

Finally Marci said, "You know, it was kind of cruel to do that James." 

"Or it would have been, if it weren't Snape." Celeste added. The four girls started to giggle.

Mary added, "I can't stand people just hexing people for the fun of it, but I suppose when the person deserves to get it handed back to them, then it's not so bad."

"Between you and me," James said, leaning close to Mary, "I don't think Snivellus is human."

This earned him more giggles from the girls.

Over at the Slytherin table, Snape glared at James. 'Looks like Potter's holding court.' he thought, his black eyes narrowing. 'Right where he wants to be, the center of attention.'

He heard another Slytherin sit down next to him and found himself facing fourth year Regulus Black. "Don't worry," Black began, picking up a roll, "we've got a plan. We'll get them back on the Quidditch Pitch. Potter especially."

Snape frowned. Beating them at Quidditch wouldn't really seem like much help. But then he figured that Black meant dirty play.

Very dirty play.


	5. Chapter 5

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 5

To say the Gryffindor Quidditch team was having an off day was putting it mildly. Even though Madame Hooch, the referee, was keeping an eye out for Slytherin cheating, she never seemed to catch it.

There was a loud groan from the Gryffindor side, and several winces, as a Bludger went collided with James's arm as he carried it towards the Slytherin goals.

Sirius grinned despite himself. "Even from this far I think I know what he said."

"What?" Peter asked leaning around Remus to face Sirius.

Sirius's grin just got wider as he glanced at Lily, Marci, Mary, and Celeste. "Shouldn't say around ladies."

"Why?" Lily asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Potter wouldn't mind."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "James is much more of a gentleman than you think, Lily. I'm sure Gwennie would vouch for him."

Lily frowned but said nothing.

Up above the spectators, Gen was attempting to snag the Quaffle from a big, burly seventh year Slytherin.

Who manged to elbow her, nearly knocking her off her broom, without being noticed.

The score showed how poorly the Gryffindors were playing. To an untrained eye of course.

Slytherin had a hundred and ten points on the Gryffindors, who only managed to score the first goal of the game.

"If they could find the Snitch, we'd win, but barely." Marci said, biting her lip as her cousin was narrowly missed by a Bludger. "Why are the Bludges just going for James and Gen?" she asked as she spotted the other one swing by Regulus Black, the Slytherin Seeker, and go after James again.

"They're been tampered with. But with so much going on, Hooch can't tell what's happening." Remus pointed out. "Gen and James are the best players Gryffindor has, and Slytherins want them taken out."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they messed with the Snitch either." Sirius said, squinting in search of the small golden ball. "Though how they got it -- "

"This is the Slytherins we're talking about, Padfoot."

Lily frowned again and was about to open her mouth when she heard the unmistakable sound of a Bludger connecting with bone and a loud gasp echoing from the Gryffindor supporters, with jeers of laughter came from the Slytherin side.

Instead of looking to see who had been hit, Lily quickly skimmed the Slytherins and spotted Snape nearly immediately. He, too, had joined in the laughter.

Glancing up, she saw James holding one hand to his head. It was already scarlet.

Biting her lip, she felt a stab of pity for James. And a stab of anger towards Severus. Had he talked the Slytherins into doing this for revenge?

It seemed as though the match was going to be over within seconds. Regulus Black dived, reaching fro the Golden Snitch which was lurking nearly the Gryffindor goals. And he grabbed it just as the Gryffindor Seeker realized what he was doing.

"At least it's over." Lily said, getting to her feet.

"I don't think it is."

Mary pointed to the Slytherin team, who had drawn their wands, having hidden them in their robes before the match. Hexes flew at the unarmed, and somewhat injured, Gryffindor team. Landing amongst chaos, Gen supported James as Lily felt the crowd push her aside. Sirius, Remus, and Peter made their way to the pitch and to James as the other girls headed off to the check on Gen and the rest of the team.

Snapping to her senses, Lily headed down the stairs and onto the pitch as well.

"Lily?"

Lily jumped, somewhat startled by Snape appearing by her side as though he had Apparated.

"Some match." she said bitterly. "I can't believe you're in the same house as... them."

"Some of us do tend to get a little... overexcited." Snape began. "Surely you would know that by now."

"Overexcited? So calling Muggleborns, such as myself, "Mudbloods" and hexing us for the fun of it is 'overexcited'?" Lily demanded. Before Snape could answer her, she asked, "Did you ask them to do this? For Potter pulling that little stunt in Potions?"

"No," Snape began, "I would never... defile... the sport like that."

Lily narrowed her eyes, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "Excuse me, I need to check on a friend." She strode past him, heading towards the castle, ignoring him as he called her name.


	6. Chapter 6

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 6

Lily headed up to the Hospital Wing, wondering if Snape had decided to follow her. He did not.

As she timidly pushed the door to the wing open, Lily stifled her laughter. Madame Pomfrey seemed to have a mad house on her hands.

James was laying in bed, trying to make a joke of things. Hali, the Keeper, was in the bed next to the one James was in, rubbing her wrist.

Gen was seated on the bed next to James, with the obvious bumps and bruises. She had James were laughing at some silly joke.

For a moment, Lily envied her. But she quickly shook that away as she crossed the room.

"Please tell me you'll be here for a while Potter." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe, maybe not." James smiled. "Why? Will you miss me?"

"No, I'm just hoping for peace and quiet in the Common Room for a few days."

A little while later, she and Gen left the Hospital Wing, with Lily somewhat glad to see James being told he had to stay for at least the night.

"Do you have to tease the poor boy like that?" Gen asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm not teasing." Lily told her. Then she smiled. "I'm being honest as per usual. Wouldn't you want some peace and quiet in the Common Room?"

"There never is."

The two girls burst into laughter. Gen stopped the moment she spotted Snape.

"Moore." he said coldly.

"Creature." she remarked. "Lily, I'm heading to the Common Room. I have an essay to do. Don't stay too long with Snape. His greasiness might just rub off on you."

Snape longed to pull out his wand and hex her, but he managed to control himself.

"Visiting Potter?" Snape asked, turning all his attention to Lily.

"I had to get Gen." Lily said, her voice in the somewhat cold tone she usually reserved for James.

"Lily I promise you I had nothing to do with the Slytherins and their attack against the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"But you laughed!" she said. "I saw you! Don't deny it."

Snape would never try to deny it. "I did." he said. "I admit it, I thought it was funny. Surely you mind?" 

"I do mind! Most of them are my friends."

She tried to walk past him, but Snape grabbed her hand. "Listen, Lily. You know how vicious the Gryffindors get towards the Slytherins. Even when we haven't done anything to them! Remember last year? Before the last Quidditch match of the year?"

Lily did remember. James Potter had hexed Slytherin Keeper Max Bellery, for no reason. Right in front of her!

"I do remember." she sighed. "But sorry, I have to catch up with Gen. Work to do."

It took a few days, a few days of Snape moping in their classes, a few days of James and his annoying way of saying that Lily and Snape's friendship was through, but Lily did forgive him.

After a while, she could not even remember a real reason for being mad at Severus Snape and NOT mad at James Potter.

Especially in the halls one even before dinner.

James had not bumped into Snape since he had been out of the Hospital Wing. And word got around to him, not doubt via Gen, that Snape had laughed while he, James, had been hit with that tampered Bludger.

James was not happy with Snape. And was more than willing to get back at him for laughing.

"Looks, mates, it's Snivellus."

Remus walked off but Sirius and Peter stayed behind with James.

"Think it's funny, getting hit on the head?"

"Only when it's you." Snape said with a smirk. He made the mistake of turning and heading down the hall to dinner.

The next thing he knew, he was slammed into the wall. Snape's wand hit the floor with a clatter.

Before James could do anything else, his wand flew out of his hand. "What the -- ?"

Lily caught it, having disarmed him. "Why won't you leave him be? He didn't hit you in the head with a Bludger. Now stop it!"

Sirius cast a knowing grin in James's direction. He Summoned James's wand back as James said, "Oh, I forgot. Snape has to have someone else fight his battles for him. Remind me next time, Evans. I don't want to have to duel you."

"Maybe I do!" she said, her cheeks flushing. "It would serve you right, attacking people from behind."

James flashed a winning smile at her before he and Sirius and Peter headed to the Great Hall.

Lily glared at him until she could no longer see him. And continued to glare at the spot where he had been.

"Don't let him get to you, Lily." Snape said. "I think that's all he wants."

"He wants to date me." she grumbled.

"Don't let him. He'll have to give up eventually."

Lily hoped Snape was right about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Friend or Snake?

**Note: As few updates as I give for this, it's so much fun!**

**And I seriously want to do a fic, **

Chapter 7

Gen and James were seated in the Hogwarts library, discussing Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

"What exactly does she see in him?" James asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Gen shrugged. "I can't say they're dating, James. But it's rather obvious Snape wants things to head that way."

"And how would his Death Eater friends feel, him dating a Muggleborn?" James spat.

Gen shrugged. "I don't know. But we all know that that's the way they're heading. But Lily, it seems, cannot see that. I guess she doesn't think Snape'll go through with it."

"So, supposedly he's just this tragic, misunderstood Slytherin who's not all bad?" James asked with a sour look on his face.

"Supposedly." Gen sighed. "Supposedly he's a very sweet... kind... caring... misunderstood individual. I need to scrub my throat after saying that." Gen said, tempted to spit on the library floor.

James managed a tiny smile. "I can't say I blame you. I don't think I could utter such... kind... words about Snivellus."

Gen giggled despite herself. "James, why do you constantly torment him so?"

James shrugged. Gen felt that if James left Snape alone a bit more than he did, he might not have such a problem on his hands.

But James of course could not.

"Huh?" Gen asked. "Why can't you?"

"It's impossible." James said dramatically. The two burst into laughter, only stopping once they received a very disapproving look from Madame Pince, the librarian.

Not wanting to get another look like that, the two gathered their things and headed out of the library. Out in the hall, they could speak freely.

"You think he fancies her?" James blurted, looking slightly horrified.

"What?" Gen asked, nearly dropped her bag. "You think he fancies her?"

"Face it Gwennie, it sure seems that way." James said with a weary sigh. "How disgusting!" he added.

Gen laughed and rolled her eyes. "What, that Severus Snape could fancy someone?"

"The thought of him being with someone." James shuddered.

After their laughter died away, James said, "I was serious though. It does seem like he fancies her. Really, truly fancies her." Gen cocked her head, waiting for him to continue. 

"Think about it, Gwen. Just think on it. He hates to leave her, they're always with their heads together, he's always trying to get her on his side. He lies to her."

Gen frowned. "I'd hate to have to hex him." she grumbled.

Grinning, James asked, "Would you hate to?"

Sighing, Gen said, "No I think it would be most enjoyable."

The two of them headed back to their Common Room, their talk turning from Snape to Quidditch just as they rounded a corner.

"Got any plays in mind for our next match?"

"Against Hufflepuff?" James asked, lowering his voice a bit. "I think maybe we won't need any special plays."

The Fat Friar floated by at that moment. When the two students greeted him, he ushered them towards their Common Room, reminding them that it was getting late.

But as their Common Room drew nearer, they heard the unmistakable sounds of Slytherin laughter. And Mary yelling at them.

"Cut it out you gits! I've done nothing to you!"

Gen and James drew their wands at the same time Mary did. But the Slytherins had theirs out already.

"I think calling us 'gits' counts as doing something."

Gen glanced at James and he nodded. The two shot hexes at the Slytherin group, which shot back. Mary sent her own spell towards the group, and a few other wands joined in the spellcasting.

Though Mary was hit by a curse when someone shouted _"Sectumsempra!"_

The Slytherins bolted as Mary huddled on the floor. Lily stepped towards them, her own wand hanging limply at her side. "That's Dark Magic." she whispered. "James, will you get her to the Hospital Wing?"

Nodding, James pocketed his own wand. Gingerly, he lifted Mary. Gen and Lily watched him carry her until they could no longer see them.

"That's Dark Magic." Lily whispered. "They're in trouble. Should we go to Dumbledore?"

Gen nodded. "Straight to Dumbledore."

The two girls supported each other to the Headmaster's office. It was then they realized they did not have the password. 

"Just please open!" Lily told the statue. "Come on!"

Reluctantly, it sprang to life and moved aside. Gen looked slightly surprised. "Prefect?"

"Prefect." Lily said. "It'll only move for Prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl, the teachers, or in sheer desperation if you don't know the password."

It seemed to take all their strength, but they managed to hurry up the moving spiral staircase. Once at the door, Lily rapped loudly against it. It sounded as though Dumbledore had company.

And he did.

Professor McGonagall was the one to open the door. And quick to chide them about being out of bed.

But the two girls ignored her. Both of them began to explain themselves. But all the two professors caught were bits and pieces.

"The Slytherins -- "

" -- they hexed Mary, she's in the Hospital Wing -- "

" -- it was completely unprovoked -- "

" -- used Dark Magic!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop them. He was surprised by the somewhat normally composed girls, both of whom now seemed close to tears. "Who did it?" he asked.

Lily glanced at Gen, but before she could let her speak, she said, "It was Mulciber who cast the spell, Professor. I don't know... I don't know who else was with him. But I saw him."

Turning to Professor McGonagall, he said, "See them to bed. Then fetch Professor Slughorn and meet me at the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall nodded and ushered the girls out of the Headmaster's office. Gen glanced sideways at Lily as they went. Did she really know who was there, or was she saving someone's sorry greasy skin?


	8. Chapter 8

Friend or Snake?

**Note: We've been getting such rotten weather I've really been scared of the computer.**

Chapter 8

Gen waited until McGonagall had left them in the Common Room before turning a burning glare to Lily.

"Stop it, Gwendolyn. I'm going to bed."

And Gen followed.

"And who's greasy hide were you saving?"

"Cut it out!"

The door to their dorm burst open. Neither girl paid much mind to the sleeping Celeste and Marci. Up here, they could have their screaming match.

"No! I won't! Why did you tell them that no one was there because him?"

"What's happened?" Marci asked, pulling back her hangings and glancing sleepily at Gen and Lily. "Why are you two fussing? It's too late to be doing this."

"Because Lily let Mary get attacked and not said anything about it!" Gen said, her hands on her hips.

"I did not," Lily said calmly as she made her way to her bed, "and you know it. There's no need to like, Gwendolyn. I told McGonagall and Dumbledore who did it."

"But you did not say who else was there! You deliberately lied! No doubt to save Severus Snape!"

Lily turned to face Gen and screeched, "I did no such thing! Did you even SEE Sev around?"

"I did not, but I couldn't tell who all was there. But there were about a half dozen Slytherins and you only named one!"

Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And there was only one to name!"

"They tried to duel with us. And you didn't bother to say that."

"You didn't either." Lily pointed out.

"But I did not lie and say that it was just one person when it clearly wasn't! And why else would respectable Lily Evans leave something out unless her precious Severus Snape was involved?"

Marci watched the two of them like a spectator at a sporting match. She was vaguely wondering what to hide behind when wands were drawn when Celeste piped up with, "Trying to sleep here."

But Gen and Lily ignored them both.

"I wish you weren't so harsh to him." Lily turned away, as though she were tired of this argument.

Gen was not. "In case you haven't noticed, I have not started this. Severus Snape, and his friends, call me "Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood" whenever they see me. In fact, the only Muggleborn that isn't called a Mudblood, by Severus Snape at least, is YOU. He insults the rest of us, and hexes us whenever he can. And what do you think of that?"

Lily did not turn to face her. But she spoke, and it was cold. "I have never seen it. As far as I know, you and Potter are making this up."

"MAKING THIS UP?" Gen shrieked. "Lily I have known you for a long time. Have you ever known me to do such?"

Lily shrugged. "For all I know, you make up a lot."

Gen plunged her hand into her robes and pulled out her wand. She waved it, and Lily was sent flying across the room.

But Lily had pulled out her own wand. As she went to retaliate, her wand went flying across the room. As did Gen's.

"Stop it." Marci said, catching the other two wands. "You two have been friends for ages. Are you going to let this ruin things?"

"YES!" both girls shouted.

"QUIET!" Celeste ripped back the hangings around her bed to glare at the room. "When I said I am trying to sleep, I expect people to respect that!"

"Well expect it to stay quiet, Celeste, because I have nothing more to say to Lily Evans."

"Same here!"

Marci winced. She silently prayed that this spat would not last too long.


	9. Chapter 9

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 9

Lily headed up to the library, without a spring in her step. She was scowling, and had already snapped at a couple of first years for no good reason.

Usually she would have apologized. But now she just wanted to get to the library without any sign of Gwendolyn Moore, or the gits who called themselves the Marauders. 

But before she reached the library, she felt someone grab her hand. About ready to turn around and hex, or slap, someone, Lily's expression softened when she realized it was Snape.

"Anything on your mind?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Maybe." Lily hitched her backpack higher on her shoulder and glanced outside. It was too pretty to be shut in the library. She could work on her essays later that night. "Want to go for a walk? I'd rather spill out there than in here."

Snape nodded and the two headed down to the grounds, not speaking until they were outside.

Outside, and a bit away from the castle, Lily launched into complete detail of what happened the night before. When she finished, she bit her lip. She knew she had to ask, but she was afraid of the answer.

"Where you there?" she asked, nearly pleading.

"Me?" Snape asked. He shook his head. "Of course not. It seems Moore is just out to slander my name."

Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's what I thought. In all honesty, Sev, I couldn't tell who else was there. And it wasn't anyone else that used Dark Magic."

"Dark Magic?" Snape asked, nearly conversationally.

Lily nodded. "I've never even heard of that spell."

Snape stopped only for a second. In order to change the subject, he asked, "How is Mary, anyway?"

"Better. She'll be out of the Hospital Wing soon."

He nodded. By that time they were nearing the Quidditch Pitch. And Lily was now ready to turn around. The Gryffindors were having practice. And she could see Gen's long black hair clearly as it flew out behind her.

And next to her on his broom was Potter. She watched as the two of them laughed about their own little joke and flew off, racing each other to the Quaffle that Hali, their Keeper, had thrown.

Up in the stands she could see Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, along with Celeste and Marci. 

She sighed sadly and turned away, completely unaware that Snape was itching to draw his wand and throw hexes at Gen, James, and possibly anyone else who got in his way.

Though it was mainly Gen. He would have to get her back for hexing Lily. 

But he turned around and saw Lily, her arms folded over her chest, her bottom lip quivering.

Completely unaware of what to say, Snape patted her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Lily." he told her. He would make sure of that.

But she did not believe him. "I have an essay due tomorrow." she mumbled. "I need to get to the library and finish it."

"I'll go with you."

She shook her head. "I'll go by myself. It's easier to study that way."

As fast as she could with her packed backpack over her shoulder, she hurried back to the castle. She did not head to the library. Instead she ducked into the nearest ladies' loo she could find.

Sniffling, she shut herself into the last stall, dropped the toilet's lid, and sank down on it. Severus wouldn't follow her in there. And he had no Slytherin female friends to send in there after her. 

So she was going to be displaced. Celeste and Marci made that clear to her by going to Quidditch practice. 

She did not want to be cast out of her little group. Sure she had other friends, but that was HER little group. HER little niche had been carved. 

Was she ready to admit that she would miss it? Mostly. Mostly she was already set to go back to the Quidditch Pitch, watch practice, and apologize afterwards.

But then she wondered.. What would Sev say? Would he approve? Agree with her?

Of course not. He would say she was too quick to ask for them to forgive her. And he was probably right.

After all, why should she forgive someone who could not accept her other friends? Who did not care who she was friends with? Who would sit and insult, and hex, her friend?

Squaring her shoulders, she stepped out of the stall. At the sink, she splashed water on her face and hurried out of the loo, ready to finally head to the library and finish her essay.


	10. Chapter 10

Friend or Snake?

**Note: Meant to update this earlier, but I got really, really engrossed in Crisis Core.**

Chapter 10

Lily found herself seated in the shade of a large tree near the lake. She had just returned from Hogsmeade as it was the first weekend to go in the entire year. And she had a nice supply of chocolate and sweets beside her.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a heavy book, parchment, ink, and a quill. She had a letter to write and today seemed to be the perfect day to do it.

"Lily? I didn't see you in Hogsmeade."

Lily glanced up and then pointed to her bag. "I went to Honeydukes, that's all I really needed to do."

Snape glanced down at her bag, then nodded.

"I told Mum and Dad I'd buy them some sweets. So I'm writing them a letter to add to it." she added.

Snape frowned but said nothing. But he did ask, "How are you parents?"

"Mum and Dad are fine," Lily said, "but Petunia won't acknowledge my letters since they're delivered in a 'freak' manner." She sounded indifferent, but was she really?

"I suppose you want me to leave you alone, so you can finish your letter then?"

Lily shrugged. "You can stay if you'd like. But you don't have to keep me company."

Snape opened his mouth and shut it several times. Finally he spoke, "I don't have any essays to write. I can stay here if you'd like."

Lily merely shrugged again. "Do as you wish."

Snape watched her return to her letter. He stood there a moment or two before sitting down next to her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a Chocolate Frog. Biting it in half, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

For someone who seemed to have just one friend in the entire school, Lily seemed to be OK. He watched as the tip of her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on her letter, which was growing longer by the minute.

He refused to chance a glance at the letter. After all it was hers. And if she wanted to tell her parents what had happened, then she would.

Snape then felt a tiny little surge of guilt. They had, after all, read Petunia's letter from Dumbledore years ago. And it was not theirs.

But he had more respect for Lily. And did not wish to betray her.

"Sev?"

He snapped back to attention as Lily spoke. He watched her sign her name and roll the letter up. "I'm heading to the Owlery," she said, "I need to mail this now."

Snape nodded, finishing off the half-melted chocolate in his hand. Absently, he licked the chocolate off his fingers.

Lily waited a few moments more before saying, "See you around."

Snape nodded.

Frowning, Lily headed back to the castle. 'I wonder what's going on...' she thought. 'Severus didn't really say much. I guess he had something else on his mind.'

She was pensive as she headed to the Owlery, not really paying much mind until she bumped into someone.

Clutching to her letter, she glared at James Potter.

"Sorry Evans, wasn't watching what I was doing."

"I imagine you weren't." she said coolly.

"Although," James began, leaning against the wall and studying her, "I did see you and Snape on the grounds. Having a nice little chat?"

"Not that it's your business, but he did not speak much to me. He was keeping me company, I suppose."

Twitching her letter in a show of annoyance, Lily added, "I need to mail this, Potter. Ask me out and get it over with so I can leave."

James laughed at this. "You expect me to ask you out every single time I see you?"

"Well you do." she pointed out.

"Go on, Evans. Mail your letter. I'll leave you alone today."

Lily scowled. "Thanks for the generous offer, Potter." She took a few steps down the hall and stopped to look back at him. He waved and turned to leave. Shaking her head, Lily wondered what was going on with the boys at Hogwarts.

Snape barely said two words to her. And now Potter was being civil? Was it because they felt sorry for her?

With a sign, she hurried up to the Owlery. She itched to add a few sentences to the letter, but did not. Instead, she hurried to attach it and the small package of sweets to the leg of a school owl. She did not need to trouble her parents with the strange goings-on of Hogwarts.

But she did hope everyone, even Gen whom she was still livid with, would return to normal soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 11

Gen and James were wandering around the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. The two of them, wanting to savor the last of the decent weather as it seemed a storm was growing closer to the school, had taken their brooms out and flown around the grounds for what seemed like hours.

Of course, it was also to partly put off for studying for their Charms lesson in the morning.

"Still not speaking to Evans?" James asked conversationally.

Gen glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "No, no reason to." she said sweetly.

"Girls." James sighed. "Why is it that girls either like each other, or are at each other's throats? Sirius and I never do this."

Gen scoffed. "Look, if she'd rather stand up for that greasy git -- "

"Wait... explain please."

Gen stopped and put one hand on her hip while the other still rested on her broom. "You remember when Mulciber attacked Mary, right?" she asked. When James nodded, she said, "When we went to Dumbledore's office, she lied to him. Told him that there was only one Slytherin there and it was Mulciber."

"Snape was there too." James said. "I saw him scarper."

"Thank you! But of course Lily is going to take up for -- "

Gen's words were cut off as James grabbed her and shoved her behind a suit of armor. The two of them could barely fit back there, but he was sure as long as they barely moved, or even breathed, they would not be spotted.

Just as Gen opened her mouth to speak, James clamped his hand over her mouth, just as Snape and Lily rounded the corner.

She glanced up at James, who silently shushed her.

"I've got a book to finish, but I suppose it can wait if you really need me to meet you in the library." Lily was saying.

Snape was nodding. "I do, I didn't understand that assignment..."

The two of them seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and were walking rather quickly. James and Gen could not make out what they were saying, and Gen's leg was starting to cramp.

They waited for several minutes after Snape and Lily had rounded the corner but coming out of their hiding place. Very noisily at that. The suit of armor clattered to the floor, bits and pieces of it flying every which way. James landed on Gen, who groaned.

"Potter, you can -- "

"Hey, Professor Dumbledore." James said as innocently as he could after realizing that Dumbledore was watching them with a bemused expression on his face.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"May I ask why you were hiding behind a suit of armor?" Dumbledore asked as he helped James to his feet. He pulled out his wand and flicked it, repairing the suit of armor.

"Um..." James looked around for an excuse. But all he saw was Gen getting to her feet, rubbing her back, and glaring at him.

Finally, James asked, "Can I have a word, Professor?"

Dumbledore seemed to ponder this for a moment, then nodded. Gen glared at them as they left to go to Dumbledore's office.

But she then set off towards the Common Room, wondering what James wanted to say to Dumbledore.

'I do hope he tells him the whole story, including the reason as to why we were hiding behind that armor. God, I'm glad Remus didn't see.' she thought, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

'Or Sirius. Poor James would probably be carted to the Hospital Wing in a potion flask.'

Though she was no longer in the mood to make jokes to herself the second she got to the Common Room. The first person she spotted was Lily, who was sitting with her cousin Marci and Mary, who seemed to be happy, if not somewhat jumpy.

Mary and Marci were giggling about something and Lily was nodding, smiling, as she thumbed through her book.

Scoffing, Gen headed to the girls' dorm. Thankfully, she was alone there.

As she flopped down on the bed, she wondered what Snape had done to Lily to put her under his spell. Surely she couldn't like him as a person!

"I have to agree with Petunia," she grumbled, "this school is full of freaks."


	12. Chapter 12

Friend or Snake?

Chapter 12

Lily sighed softly to herself as she pulled a book from the library shelf, only to quickly replace it. She was so tired, and yet they had Astronomy that night. So no sleeping for her.

Leaving the library, she hitched her bag higher over her shoulder and pondered sneaking a snack from the kitchens.

Even though it wasn't something a Prefect should do.

Instead, she turned and headed back to the Common Room. Surely she could bum a snack off Marci or Celeste.

The first thing she saw was Gen and James, pouring over some parchment. 'Quidditch.' she thought.

Sinking down at the nearest empty table, she sighed again. She had not heard back from her parents. Not that she really expected to. But anything would have been nice.

Pulling out her own parchment, she started to doodle. She had to do something to pass the time until their Astronomy lesson.

"Lily."

Lily glanced up. She found herself facing Mary, who looked somewhat timid.

"What is it?"

"Snape wanted me to tell you he wants to meet you on the grounds." She frowned. "I am not his messenger, but he made it sound important."

Lily watched Mary as she flounced off. She wondered what Severus could want. Glancing over at Gen and James, she wondered if she should even go see what he wants.

Stuffing her parchment back in her back, she hurried to place it upstairs and rush back down so she could see what Severus wanted.

Turns out he just "fancied a walk". She nodded.

"I have nothing to do until Astronomy later tonight. So I guess we can walk."

The two of them set off across the grounds, not bothering to speak until Lily felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Have you heard from your mother?" she asked softly.

Snape shook his head. "She'd never owl me."

"Why not?"

Snape shrugged. "You know how my mum is. She'd never owl me. She'd find no reason to." 

"I think that's rather harsh of her." Lily murmured. "Mothers shouldn't behave that way towards their children."

"How will you behave towards yours?"

His question surprised Lily. "I'm only 15," she said, "I can't think of children now. I'm not even thinking of our O.W.L.s!"

"Do you really think they're as dreadful as people say?"

"What, children?" Lily asked with a laugh. Snape managed a small smile as well.

Lily stopped and stooped, picking up a nearby pebble. She flung it, watching it skip across the lake. It skipped four times before sinking. She picked up another.

"Like I said," she began, tossing the pebble," I haven't even thought of them really."

"Don't you need to think about them?" Snape asked. He picked up his own pebble and tossed it into the air, catching it quickly. "Don't they influence what career we have? What lessons we take our last two years of school?"

Lily giggled. "Of course they do. I've heard McGonagall when she told us that. I heard Sluggy, Flitwick, Sprout, and everyone else who brought that up. I guess I've got other things on my mind..."

"Potter?" Snape asked casually.

"James Potter?" Lily scoffed. "I see no reason for that boy to occupy my thoughts."

Snape seemed to relax a bit. But Lily, too busy skipping pebbles, did not notice. The two started to skip pebbles across the lake in silence.

"What do you intend to do? After Hogwarts I mean?"

Lily shrugged. "There's so much I'd be willing to try. Granted I don't think I have the classes for all of it. Of course, I'd never join Gringotts. I rather dislike dragons. And goblins." she said with a shudder. "I get a bit scared, just going in there. They seem so..." she trailed off, hoping Snape would know where she was heading with this.

Glancing at him out the corner of her eye, she asked, "And what about you? Do you intend to find a job? Or just join the Death Eaters?"

Snape did not speak. Instead, he threw a pebble with all his might. It did not skip, merely sank in the middle of the lake.

"I wonder how the merpeople feel, with us throwing pebbles in there?" Snape asked conversationally.

"Don't change the subject!" Lily said, putting her hands on her hips. "That's the direction that you're heading in! You and all your Slytherin friends!"

Snape remained silent yet again.

"They're vicious and evil, Sev! You can't deny it! That's the way you're all headed, even you!"

"And who put this idea in your head? Moore? Potter?" Snape asked.

Lily shook her head. "Your Slytherin mates, that's who! You cannot deny that they've jumped nearly everyone in the school. And most unprovoked!"

Snape scowled. "I cannot speak for the other Slytherins."

"And what about you?" she asked. "Am I to believe Gen's word? That you constantly call her "Mudblood"? That you attack her with no real reason?"

Snape cleverly avoided the actual question by asking one of his own. "When have you ever heard me use that word?" he asked. "And why the sudden attack on me? What have I done?"

Lily's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I don't want to see you heading in that direction. That's all." she said. She felt awkward. Glancing at the sky, she added, "We need to go back inside. It's getting dark and cold. And I'm hungry."

Snape seemed to chalk her little outburst to hunger as they headed back to the castle. But inside Lily felt dreadful. He wouldn't even deny it...


	13. Chapter 13

Friend or Snake?

**Note: I've just been terribly lazy haven't I? My apologies. I've also enjoyed happiness in FINALLY getting past Sae in the second Fatal Frame.**

**I will update this, and start another fic today. As an apology I suppose. The fic will be Remus/Gen but more from his view. I've rarely done that.**

Chapter 12

Lily sat fidgeting in her seat. She was in History of Magic, and normally she was taking notices. Though at the moment in time, she was still thinking of her conversation with Snape from a few days ago. And found herself sitting behind Gen, which did not help anything.

'Maybe I should apologize...' Lily thought. 'After all, Gen's just been looking out for me. Same with everyone else. Except Potter. I doubt his hexing Severus has anything to do with 'watching out for me'. Why am I thinking of him anyway?' she wondered.

She shook her head and turned her attention to her parchment. Instead of writing whatever it was Professor Binns was talking about, she sat there tapping her quill against her parchment.

It took her a few moments to realize that the rest of the class was moving. Apparently class was over. Shoving her things in her bag, Lily swung it over her shoulder and rushed out of the classroom, knocking a few people aside in a very un-Lily-like way.

Outside the classroom, she stopped, panting slightly.

Squaring her shoulders she headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Lily felt something brush against her arm. Glancing up, she noticed Gen and James walk past her, talking and laughing about something. She scowled.

'Why on earth was I thinking of apologizing to her?' she thought bitterly. Then she stopped, quite literally. 'Why am I jealous of that? I should apologize...'

Lily felt a hand clap her on the shoulder. Turning around and expecting to face Snape, she smiled slightly as Celeste grinned back.

"In a hurry?"

"Not so much." Lily said softly. "Just..."

"Missing someone?"

"Huh?"

Celeste smiled. "Oh you and Gen. Both trying to pretend you don't miss each other. Just apologize and get on with it!"

Lily sighed. "It's not that easy..." she began. Catching sight of Gen and James ahead of her, she added, "It's not like she misses me really."

"Of course she does! I heard her and Potter. Now go on!" Celeste gave Lily a gentle shove.

"In front of Potter?"

"Yes!"

Lily frowned as she took a few steps forward. She did not wish to do ANYTHING in front of James Potter!

She was within an arm's length of Gen when she suddenly fidgeted nervously. "Erm, Gen? A word please?"

She did catch the wink James tipped Gen and scowled. But Gen said nothing, only following her into the nearest empty classroom.

Lily sighed softly and said, "Look Gen, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to just point the blame at one Slytherin. Especially when... it seems that Sev might be going that route."

Staring at her feet, she quickly told Gen about her conversation with Snape while they were skipping rocks.

Gen raised an eyebrow. "And he did not deny this?" she asked.

Lily shook her head. She nearly jumped as Gen scoffed.

"Of course he wouldn't." she muttered.

"I still don't think he's as bad as you say, but Gen he isn't a prince."

Gen laughed. "I'm sorry but if the queen had a prince like that, I'd imagine he'd be disowned."

Lily laughed as well. "You're probably right." she said with a smile. "But please don't be too hard on him. Or me. I was looking out for a friend. You know how that is."

"I won't be hard on him," Gen said, "IF he's not hard on me. If he hexes me I'd better be allowed to hex back."

Lily nodded. "Of course. I cannot deny you that right. But no hexing for fun, OK?"

"Tell that to James." Gen said with a smile.

Lily shook her head. Together, the two left the classroom and headed off towards lunch, laughing and discussing how Snape was not suited for royalty.

As they settled down at the Gryffindor table still giggling, a Slytherin caught sight of that. He scowled. And silently hoped that Gen and Lily were just going through a temporary reconciliation.


	14. Chapter 14

Friend or Snake?

**Note: More of a Snape's point of view chapter. Rather short but I do like it. And I do feel it belongs.**

Chapter 14

Severus Snape scowled as he headed down towards the Slytherin Common Room. He had, after all, had Lily's attention for a while now. But now she was back to being joined at the hip with Gen, Snape had lost her.

It annoyed him greatly. And he wondered how to get back at Gen.

Speaking of...

He saw her walking along with Potter. She was shaking her head and he was talking very animatedly. He assumed it was about Quidditch.

All thoughts of heading back to his Common Room forgotten, he crept after them.

Their heated discussion was not about the wizarding sport. Instead he heard Potter saying, "Well, at least let him know. I honestly think the poor fellow needs to know."

Gen sighed. "No, OK? Just no. Just drop it. YOU'VE got a detention tonight so you'd better hurry to dinner so you're well-fed. Who knows what Filch was up his sleeve for you?"

James laughed. "Filch? Unfortunately the worst he does is wheeze and go on and on about how he wishes he could whip us raw."

Snape rolled his eyes, wishing that Dumbledore WOULD reinstate the whipping policy. James Potter certainly deserved it.

They hurried down a staircase and he nearly lost them in a crowd of Hufflepuffs.

Perhaps he should just have a chat with the Slytherin Quidditch team. After all, they could do some serious damage and were generally allowed to get away with it. As long as it happened during the match.

Then he heard a question he was rather hoping to hear.

"Why aren't you with Evans?" James asked, his tone cool.

Gen giggled. "Lily's already finished her dinner and hurried back to the Common Room. She said she had something important to do."

Snape drew his wand with no hesitation. If Lily wasn't around then perhaps he could get away with hexing the two of them.

After all, he told himself, they would have done the same to him without Lily around.

By the time he reached them, they were outside the Great Hall. Fortunately for him, most everyone seemed to be in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner. He whispered a hex, which hit the door just over James's head.

James turned to see who sent the spell and withdrew his wand as fast as he could.

He and Snape were sending spells towards each other, with James getting the brunt of it. Gen was tempted to draw her wand as well, but was also tempted to duck in the hall and act as though she had not seen anything.

As she pulled out her wand, Snape sent a Stinging Hex her way. It hit her wrist. Her wand went flying as she grabbed her wrist in pain and glared at him.

Unfortunately for them, the noise and destruction the spells were causing drew a lot of attention.

"My office," McGonagall said to her Gryffindors, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, "now!"

As James and Gen hung their heads and headed up the stairs, James gave Snape a shove. They had not seen Slughorn, but as he seemed to like Snape, he was bound to give him a light slap on the wrist. If he could be dragged from his dinner.

Gen held her wrist as she and James trudged to McGonagall's office. James had a cut above his eye and the skin on his hands appeared to be flaking but he seemed none the worse for wear.

"It's not fair!" she burst out as soon as they shut the door behind them in McGonagall's room.

"I know." he said coolly. Gen realized he was trying to keep his calm.

She shook her head. "And Snape -- "

" -- is bound to get off without a thing."

Gen sighed softly.

James seemed to read her mind. "Going to tell Evans?" he asked.

She shook her head. "She wouldn't believe me and you know it."


	15. Chapter 15

Friend or Snake?

**Note: Ah, if anyone still reads this sorry about the... months of no update. I'll make it up to you guys. Or so I'll try. I feel much better than I have in a long while so I'm picking the unfinished ones up and trying to finish them if anyone still reads them.**

**If not I'm sure I can work up something else. But right now I'm hoping this flows.**

Chapter 15

Gen of course was given detention with James that night. They were set to polishing the trophies in the trophy room. And both noted that a certain Slytherin was not in the room with him.

"Writing lines I expect." Gen hissed as she scrubbed at a trophy a little bit too hard.

"You're going to break that." James said, his voice nearly amused.

"Like I care!" she hissed again.

"You sound like an angry cat!" James was near laughing now.

"Well I am angry!" Wadding her rag into a ball she continued, "That bloody git Snape can get away with hexing us. We barely hit him, not to mention he started it! And yet McGonagall, Lily, everyone is fooled the the greasy little -- "

"Ssh." Jerking his head, James implied that he knew Filch was listening to what they were saying. And if they got too talkative he would probably make them work separate ends of the trophy room.

A few hours later, and several empty bottles of polish, Filch reluctantly allowed them to leave. Massaging her sore arm, Gen glared straight ahead. James placed his hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner.

"Get ready for a lecture from Evans," he said, "because you know as well as I do that a certain greasy git has probably told her we jumped him."

Stopping in the middle of the hall she turned to James. "Why does she like him?" she demanded suddenly.

"I don't have the answer to that." Thought silently he wished he did. "Come on." He gave her a push towards the Common Room. "Before Filch finds us and gives us something else to do."

But Lily was not in the Common Room. Neither was anyone else. Bidding good night to each other, Jame and Gen went up their separate staircases.

She tiptoed into her dorm, hoping that the other girls were fast asleep and she could slip in without waking them. But they were all still wide awake.

"Hey, we were beginning to think you left the castle!" Marci said with a laugh.

"No, detention. With James Potter." Gen said with a sigh as she sank onto her bed.

"Ooh, fun?" Celeste asked as she brushed her brown hair. She winked at Gen who rolled her eyes.

"Not entirely the fun evening you would have Celeste." Laying back on her bed she realized Lily had not said a word to her. "Go ahead and yell at me Evans. I can take it."

"No," Lily said sitting up in her bed, "I think you getting put in detention with James Potter is enough."

To the other girls' surprise, Gen began to laugh. "I like James. Put me in detention with Sirius Black. THAT'S punishment!"

Lily was the only one who did not laugh. But at least she did not look angry either. She just looked disappointed.

"Gen I really wish you would get over this random hexing people for fun. I think Potter's rubbed off on you."

Biting her lip to keep back her anger Gen asked, "Lily, why do you even like Snape? He's nothing but a -- "

"He's a better person than other people seem to realize." Lily said. "And I don't wish to get on this subject again. Good night."

Gen exchanged a look with the other two girls as Lily fussily pulled the hangings around her bed. She hopped off her own bed and slid onto Marci's bed, which was the furthest away from Lily's.

Marci answered her unasked question. "I personally have no idea. She could be enchanted. He could have slipped her something. Or it could be a classic case of someone thinking the best of people even though the person in question is not a good person at all."

"Maybe his parents rubbed off on his. Maybe he's a controlling git like his dad."

Gen glanced at Celeste. "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh I heard him telling Lily that summers at his home with his yelling father are not the most enjoyable things. He honestly seemed like he was floating or something while he was talking to her. Say whatever you will but the boy fancies her. And we can't stop that."

Marci fiddled with her blankets. "And it's too much to hope her being good and kind will rub off on him."

"On a Slytherin? Ha!"

Lily's faint lady-like snores met their eyes. Unconsciously each one smiled. So Lily was friends with a complete and total git who knew how to not slip up and get caught by her. So what? She was still Lily of course. Maybe they would just have to realize that.

'Or maybe not.' Gen pounded her pillows as she crawled into bed a few minutes later. 'I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to slip up. That looks like all we can do.' She soon fell into an angry, restless sleep.


End file.
